warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dauwvachts Fanfictions/Duisterkits verhaal
Dit is mijn eerste boek wat ik ga schrijven dus helemaal perfect zal het niet zijn. Ook kunnen er soms wat typefoutjes in staan dat spijt me heel erg. Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk verhaal vinden. Het verhaal wordt gezien door de ogen van Duisterkit. Proloog Klauwvacht lag in de kraamkamer. "Hoelang duurt het nog Doodsvacht?" hijgde ze. Ze had van haar leven nog nooit zóveel pijn gevoeld. "Nog even vol houden je kittens komen zo" antwoordde Doodsvacht. En eindelijk daar kwam dan de eerste kitten, een rood poesje met een wit buikje. Dood stil lag ze daar. "is ze dood?" piepte Klauwvacht. "Nee nog niet", zei Doodsvacht "En ik laat haar niet zo maar opgeven". Op een gegeven moment begon de kitten te ademen en Klauwvacht slaakte een zucht van verlichting."Dit is de laatste", Zei Doodsvacht. Toen de tweede kitten er aan kwam. Dit keer was het een katertje. Net als zijn zusje was hij rood alleen had hij geen wit buikje. Klauwvacht leidde ze naar haar tepels en de kleintjes begonnen te drinken. En toen kwam het moment waar Klauwvacht het minst naar uit had gekeken; Bloedster , de vader van de kittens, kwam binnen. "Ok, van welk geslacht zijn ze?" zei Bloedster. "Het ro.....rode k..k...katje is een kater..t..tje en d..d..de andere is een p..p..poesje", stotterde Klauwvacht. "Het poesje zal Duisterkit heten en het katertje Vleeskit", eiste Bloedster. En hij schreed de kraamkamer uit. Duisterkit en Vleeskit lagen nog bij hun moeder te drinken, niet wetend wat voor een vreselijke toekomst hen te gemoed kwam....... Dauwvachts fanfictions/Duisterkits verhaal/ de Clans Hoofdstuk 1 Duisterkit was net wakker geworden en porde nu ook haar broertje ,Vleeskit, wakker. "hé, opstaan slaapkop, we worden leerlingen!" riep ze opgewonden. Ook Vleeskit was meteen klaarwakker. Samen maakten ze hun moeder ,Klauwvacht, wakker. "Mam, we worden leerlingen!". Zuchtend werd Klauwvacht wakker "Rustig schatjes de zon is net op en jullie ceremonie is pas om zonhóóg"."Dan gaan we nu oefenen!" riep Duisterkit. En ze sprong op haar broertje af. Eindelijk, het was zonhoog; nu werden ze leerling! "Laat alle katten zich verzamelen voor een leerling ceremonie!" riep Bloedster. Duisterkit zag de katten zich onder grote rots verzamelen; ze zag Moordstaart, de commandant, en Slangentong. Toen Bloedster de katten tot stilte had gemaand begon hij; " Duisterkit en Vleeskit hebben hun 6 manen bereikt en zijn klaar om leerling te worden." Duisterkit en Vleeskit liepen naar voor. "Duisterkit tot je je krijgers naam hebt verdient heet jij Duisterpoot, jouw mentor zal Moordstaart zijn. Moordstaart jij ben mijn vroegere leerling en mijn commandant maak van mijn dochter een geweldige krijger!" Moordstaart liep verbaast naar voor en raakte Duisterpoots neusje aan. Duisterpoot die al net zo verbaast was piepte verrukt. "Wij gaan van jou de allerbeste krijger maken aller tijden" fluisterde Moordstaart. En samen liepen ze naar de andere katten toe. "Vleeskit , zoon, jij beloofd net zo'n geweldige krijger te worden als je zusje. Tot jij je krijgers naam hebt verdient zullen we je kennen als Vleespoot. Het is een tijd geleden dat ik een leerling had, dus ik neem nu met veel liefde het mentorschap op me. Ik zal jouw mentor worden. Bloedster sprong van de grote rots af en raakte Vleespoots neus aan. Duisterpoot keek een beetje jaloers naar hem, want ze was natuurlijk blij voor haar broer maar hij had gewoon de LEIDER als mentor en die leider was ook nog eens hun vader! Maar zelf mocht ze niet klagen want zij had de commandant als mentor. Bovendien was Bloedster soms wat opvliegend terwijl Moordstaart wat zachter van aard was. Ze hoorde hoe de clan hun naam scandeerde: Duisterpoot,Vleespoot,Duisterpoot,Vleespoot. Ze kon niet wachten tot de training begon. Hoofdstuk 2 "Wanneer gaan we het kamp uit?", vroeg Duisterpoot. Ze kon bijna niet wachten om het kamp uit te gaan! "Rustig, rustig," mauwde Moordstaart geamuseerd. "We gaan al". "Wat gaan we doen?", vroeg Duisterpoot toen ze het kamp uit liepen. "We gaan jou leren jagen". Yes, dacht Duisterpoot, want jagen leek haar heel leuk. Ze zou het grootste konijn wat er te vinden was op de heide vangen. "Ok, kijk goed naar mij", zei Moordstaart en ze deed de sluiphouding voor. O ja dat had Sterpoot haar een keer voor gedaan en Duisterpoot zakte in de sluiphouding. "Heel goed!", riep Moordstaart," Alleen nog je staart naar beneden en het is perfect!". Duisterpoot deed wat ze zei. "Kunnen we dan nu op konijnen gaan jagen?" vroeg ze wat ongeduldig. Ze wou niet thuis komen zonder prooi. "Ok, ruik maar goed en zeg dan wat je ruikt " zei Moordstaart. Voor het eerst sinds ze het kamp uit waren rook Duisterpoot goed en met aandacht en wat ze rook was niet te omschrijven, al die geuren van de heide en ze rook de bomen die nu in nieuwblad begonnen te bloeien. "En, wat ruik je?" onderbrak Moordstaart haar gedachten. "Ik ruik de bomen en de heide en......" Duisterpoot rook nog eens goed, "prooi!". "Ok, ruik je hem nu nog steeds na die schreeuw van je?" vroeg Moordstaart half geamuseerd half streng. " Ja", zei Duisterpoot, " het is een konijn geloof ik hij zit daar.", en ze wees met haar staart naar een van de weinige bosjes die op de heide stond. "Heel goed probeer het maar te vangen". Duisterpoot schoot in de sluiphouding en sloop langzaam naar het onwetende konijn toe. Maar ze was zo gefocust op het konijn dat ze per ongeluk op een tak je trapte. Krak." Het geeft niet hoor, het...." maar Duisterpoot was achter het konijn aangerend. Nu weer lette ze niet goed op waar ze liep en sprong. Ze rende achter het konijn aan nog maar een staartlengte afstand was ze was het beestje verwijderd. Ze rende nog harder; nog maar een halve staart lengte! Toen besloot ze een enorme sprong te maken, want het konijn was bijna bij z'n holletje. Ze sprong, ze had het konijn! En toen had ze heel veel pijn. Duisterpoot keek naar haar achterpoot en zacht dat hij weg was gezonken waarschijnlijk in een oud dassenhol. Moordstaart kwam aanrennen "Wat is er? Kan je lopen?". "Wat er precies is weet ik niet maar ik heb heel veel pijn, ik denk ik wat hinkelen.", zei Duisterpoot. Moordstaart hielp haar haar uit de kuil en pakte het konijn. En ze liepen samen naar het kamp. Hoofdstuk 3 "Wat is er gebeurd?" klonk het toen ze het kamp binnen liepen. Moordstaart vertelde wat er gebeurd was. "Maar het heeft wel wat op geleverd", zei Moordstaart toen ze klaar was en ze liet het konijn zien. Goedkeurend gemompel ging door de clan heen. "Kom nu maar met mij mee." zei Doodsvacht en nam haar mee naar het medicijnhol. Onderzoekend bekeek en besnuffelde hij haar poot. "Doet dit pijn?" vroeg hij en porde zachtjes in haar poot. Duisterpoot klemde haar kaken op elkaar en knikte. "Hij is alleen maar verstuikt", concludeerde hij en pakte een papaverzaadje. "Eet dit maar", hij gaf het aan haar. Duisterpoot at het op en ze voelde zich slaperig worden. Maar toen ze wakker werd lag ze niet in het medicijnhol. Waar ben ik? dacht ze en keek in het rond. Ze zag bomen en een vieze stroperige rivier maar wat haar helemaal liet verstijven van angst was de sterren loze hemel die zich boven haar uitstrekte. Achter een rots hoorde ze geluiden. Misschien zijn daar katten die me kunnen helpen! ''dacht ze en hinkte er voorzichtig naar toe. Behoedzaam keek ze achter de rots en wat ze daar zag verbaasde haar. Doodsvacht stond daar te praten met een grote massieve zwarte kater die ze niet kon thuis brengen. "Waarom is Duisterpoot hier niet?" hoorde ze de zwarte kater zeggen. Duisterpoot verstijfde, ''waarom moest zij hier zijn? De zwarte kater keek opeens alert op en snoof de lucht op."We zijn hier niet alleen Doodsvacht, we zij in gezeldschap van een bange poes." Het verbaasde Duisterpoot hoe goed hij dat kon ruiken, maar veel te tijd om zich te verbazen was er niet; ze moest hier weg! Langzaam liep ze achteruit, toen ze een paar vossenlengtes verderop was draaide ze zich om en rende zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging weg. ''Hoe kom ik hier uit?! ''dacht ze bang. Toen kwam er een poes aan sprinten. "Stop!" fluisterde die net hard genoeg om te horen. Maar Duisterpoot rende door. "Stop!", herhaalde de poes, "Ik breng je naar de SterrenClan." Duisterpoot stond stil, "Ben ik dood?!" flapte ze eruit. "Nee," zuchtte de poes,"je bent in het Duistere Woud". "En en hoe weet ik dat ik je kan vertrouwen?!", snauwde Duisterpoot. "Doe niet zo muizenstom!", zei die "zie ik er soms uit als of ik hier hoor?" Voor het eerst bekeek Duisterpoot de poes goed; het was een mooie, slanke zilver grijze poes, maar een ding viel het meest op: haar blik. Ze had de zelfde zachte, liefdevolle blik als haar moeder. "Ik vertrouw je" mauwde Duisterpoot. "Fijn," mauwde de poes "kom mee", Duisterpoot en de poes rende verder. Telkens als Duisterpoot achterop raakte spoorde de poes haar weer aan; "kom nog een klein stukje" mauwde ze dan bemoedigend. De omgeving begon te veranderen; de bomen werden voller en groener, de mist begon te verdwijnen en het begon lichter te worden. Ze waren aangekomen in de SterrenClan. "Kijk eens Wervelklauw, die verdomde Donkerkras probeert Duisterpoot te krijgen als leerling voor het Duistere Woud" gromde de poes tegen een bruin grijze kater. Toen wende ze zich tot haar. "Je vraagt je vast af wie ik ben" glimlachte ze, "ik ben Zonnebloem. De moeder van jou moeder." "Waarom ben ik hier?" vroeg Duisterpoot. "Ik heb je meegenomen uit het Duistere Woud om dat het daar gevaarlijk is, maar dat is niet het enige. Er is een profetie, je clan is in gevaar Duisterpoot. Kom maar mee. Ze liepen over de vlakte van de SterrenClan, langs allemaal katten tot ze bij een crème kleurige poes aankwamen. "Heidester" Zonnebloem knikte haar beleefd toe. "Duisterpoot," Begon Heidester "er is een profetie" op eens verduisterde Heidesters ogen en ze dreunde de profetie op. ''"IJs zal Bloed verbrijzelen en bij dageraad zal Dauw glinsteren op blad. Dan zal de vrede terug keren. Maar onthoud; de weg ernaar toe zal glad zijn als ijs" '' Duisterpoot keek bang, "Waarom zeg je dit tegen mij?" Heidester ,ontwaakt uit haar trance, mauwde "Omdat jij deze profetie zal ontrafelen. Lang geleden werd er een kat uitverkoren door de SterrenClan deze profetie waar te maken. Die kat ben jij." Hoofdstuk 4 Snakkend naar adem werd Duisterpoot wakker. Het was inmiddels nacht en terwijl ze naar de vuiltunnel hinkte dacht ze na over de droom die ze had gehad. ''Wat een rare droom! Het was geen droom van de SterrenClan, dat kan niet. Toch? ''Ze schrok op uit haar gedachten toen ze geritsel hoorde bij de kampingang. Duisterpoot keek omhoog; de maan stond al hoog aan de hemel. ''Het kan de maanhoog patrouille zijn ''Stelde ze zichzelf gerust. Maar haar argwaan werd weer aangewakkerd toen ze maar een kat rook.''Wat doet iemand midden in de nacht nog buiten het kamp? ''Dacht ze. Ze rook nog even goed en herkende de geur van Bloedster, Alleen hij droeg nog een andere geur bij zich; de geur van kattenbloed. Eindelijk begon de zon op te komen. Nadat ze Bloedster had gezien was ze ,zodra hij zijn hol binnengeglipt was, de open plek over gestoken naar het medicijnhol. daar aangekomen kon ze niet meer in slaap vallen. ''Wat deed Bloedster daar buiten? En waarom zo laat? Hoe kwam het dat hij de geur van ''katten''bloed bij zich droeg? ''Ze kon geen antwoord bedenken op deze vragen. Opeens klonk er een gil uit het gevangenenhol. "Ochtendblad is weg!" jammerde Wolkvleugel. Slangentong , de kat die die nacht de wacht had gehouden, gaaf haar een klap met haar poot en maande haar tot stilte. "Sssstttt! Wees eens stil." Siste ze "Wil je soms dat het hele kamp wakker word van jouw geschreeuw. "Maar waar is Ochtendblad dan?" snauwde Wolkvleugel "Ze is mijn holgenoot en beste vriendin." "Als je een beetje geluk hebt kom je daar zo achter." mauwde Slangentong vals. Op dat zelfde moment kwam Bloedster zijn hol uit. "Laat alle katten zich verzamelen voor een clanvergadering!", riep hij. Hij wachtte tot iedereen er was en begon toen. "Vannacht is Ochtendblad verdwenen. Ik zag haar en ging haar achterna, ze had mij niet door. Ze wilde de grens met de DonderClan over steken, om onze zwakken plekken te verlinken. Ik kon niet anders dan haar aanvallen. Ze vocht terug maar was geen partij. Alleen toen gebeurde er iets wat niet had gehoeven; ik raakte per ongeluk haar halsslagader. Ik heb naar spinnenwebben gezocht maar ik kon ze niet vinden. Toen ik terug kwam was ze dood." mauwde hij bedroeft. Duisterpoot keek naar haar vader ,hij klonk bedroeft, maar in zijn ogen glinsterde vermaak. Toen ze rond keek zag ze dat ook Slangentong en Rattenklauw vals lachend zaten toe te kijken.